In the operation of respirators, it is desirable to provide dry air having a suitable pressure as for example 50 psi. It has been difficult to provide dry air at such a pressure in many locations and in particular vehicles and remote locations. There is therefore a need for a compressor system for providing dry air at desired pressures.